the wolf and the princess
by unknownwolf90
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a wellknown Singer in the band Chara guardians after a concert she finds trouble and a certin blue haired man saves her lil does she know this single act will forever change her world and what will become of her fate. Amuto 4ever
1. the world and the singer that got traped

**unknownwolf90: And greetings all were here**

**Prof. Mental: I'm tired of being here**

**unknownwolf90: prof behave! anyways hello I'm Unkownwolf90 and the bored guy with the 2 giant doctor bags is my asistants Prof. Mental just dont ever ask him what he got his degree in and never ask him whats all in his bags. I did after I hired him it gave me nightmares for 10 months T-T.**

**Prof. Mental: its true somtimes when he's oversleeping like to what 2pm**

**Unknownwolf90: hey its not my fault my girlfreind has needs god**

**Prof. Mental: sure it isnt anyways I'll tell him it'll showing him whats in my bed if he doesnt wake up wakes him up fater then you dont belive**

**Unknownwolf90: it's true -_-. now where is everyone**

**Ikuto: um hello?**

**Unknownwolf90: yay everyone is here okay this Is going to be another Amuto but with a few surprises**

**Amu: like what?**

**unknownwolf90: Amu your going to be a world famious singer, and Ikuto you'll be a wolf**

**Kukai: isn't he already?**

**unknownwolf90: not like that Kukai *slaps Kukai upside the head and then is joined by Yaya, Utau,and Nagihisko***

**Kukai: AHHHH no more hitting me *runs***

**Prof mental: I can fix that *begins chasing Kukai with a chainsaw***

**Unknownwolf90: why does this always happen *sighs and sweatdrops***

**Tadase: Unknow *is suddenly thrown in a cannon and is shot be me***

**everyone else: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Unknownwolf90: I dont like him and I refuse for the disclaimer to be done by him never ever ever!**

**Ikuto: Unknownwolf90 does not own Shugo chara nor does he own us he just owns this story**

**unknownwolf90: thank you Ikuto**

chapter 1: the wolf and the singer that got traped

"and thats it tonight floks I'm Amu Hinamori and we are the Chara guradians!" says amu as her and her band mates walk off stage. Amu wore a Black tank top with a skull on the bottom and plain blue jeans she sat down and looked over her freinds in the band. on the guitar was Miki a bit more of an artist then the rest of them she wore a blue halter top and a knee length skirt and a blue hat that shes had since they where all in elementary (unknownwolf90: I think you know what the hat looks like).

on the keyborad was Su a girl that had moved to japan from sweden she wore her ussual outfit of a long green dress that fitted to her figure and an apron, and lastly her oldest and truest freind was Ran still the only other pinkett in the band somehow even though it was Ran's idea to start the band Amu became the star even though she was reluctant to join the band and was the last one. Ran wore an outfit that reminded Amu of a cheerleader. and Amu was really happy she had amazing freinds, a fun career and a supporting familyand she knew Ami was proud since everytime Amu could make it home she had to throw a party to welcome her amazingly cool and spicy older sister amu home.

with that Amu jumped up and got changed in a red t-shirt the skull now on her collar and black shirt.

"going somewhere Amu?" asked Ran.

"yeah I was going to go get a book then head back to the hotel" said Amu

"need company?" asked Miki.

"no you guys enjoy the after party I'll be fine" says Amu heading out the back door

[3 hours later at the book store]

Amu walks out with her 2 books in hand hugging them close looking at her watch it read 2:30 am. "damn I better get back to the hotel" said Amu running off and decided to use the subway. lil did she know her entire life and her fate was about to change.

entering the subway she walks over to get a ticket from the automated ticket cashier(unknownwolf90 sorry I dont know what theyre called) as she does she feels uneasy as 4 guys entere the subway as well they all wore black and hoodies and... are those sunglasses? okay wierdos. as the ticket poped out Amu grabed it and turned around only to find that she was infact surround by the guys.

_oh god this isn't good_ thought Amu as grabed her by the wrist. "lets go of me!" shouts Amu trying to pull out of his grip but found it was useless.

"heh was a pathetic lil sheep" hissed one

"dont call me a sheep!" snaped Amu

"heh and whos gonna stop me" said the man Pushing amu against the machine

"I'll scream" warned Amu.

"go ahead we like it when our meal does that" growled another man as he grabed Amus other hand. just then the last guy removed his sunglasses revealing blood red eyes and flashed 2 fangs causing AMU to scheick in terror suddenly one hand became free looking to her side she saw the guy had been hit by a bucket knocking him on his ass.

the other 3 looked at theyre buddy them looked behind them and Amu looked over one on theire shoulders.

standing there was a blue hair man he wore a black leather jacket a black formal shirt and black jeans. "I suggest you let the young girl go enless to want trouble" threatened the man.

with that 2 of them attacked chim in quickness that no human could ever posses and he kicked one to the side sending him flying into the stairs on the other end of the subway and side steped the other as he smashed into the concrete behind the man.

"well your the onlyone left" growled the man.

"you-you-your a" stuttered the last man.

"your right now get this is your only warning!" warned the man and the last guy ran off after that I fell to the floor as the man who had just saved Amu walked up to her and kneeled down to her.

"you okay kido?" asked the man.

"y-yes I am" replied Amu.

"c'mon I'll walk to back to your place" said the man and with that he helped her up and they began walking.

"it's dangouesto be walking out of here alone miss Hinamori." said the man.

"whait you know who I am?" asked Amu

"yep went to your concert" said the man.

"oh um thanx and thank you for saving me" said Amu somthing about this guy was pulling amu in but her instincts was telling her to run away from him in fear why shes not sure.

"I'm IkutoTsukiyomi" said the man.

"it's a pleasure well we're here" said Amu as they got to the hotel.

"next time be more carful" said Ikuto as Amu nods and walks into as she does all 3 of her freinds are waiting there.

"oh hey guys" says Amu as they all ran up to her worried.

**end chapter**

**unknownwolf90: there we have it the end of the first chapter and with that a few questions are left unanswered who where they guys with red eyes and fang and why is ikuto able hold his own against they and cause such destruction will amu and Ikuto run into each other again and then we have the 2 most important questions will you read and review and who will prof. mental chase with a chain saw next!**

**prof. mental: hm I'm thinking of chasing a girl next**

**unknownwolf90: find out next time and remember read and review**

**Amu: 0_0 Ikuto you kicked some ass**

**Ikuto: yeah I did *smriks***

**Unknownwolf90: I thought I it was over**

**Amu and Ikuto: sorry Wolf **


	2. the wolf, the bat, the hunter, the star!

**Unknownwolf90: *walks in still half asleep* I'm so tired *walks into wall***

**Prof. Mental: Sorry everyone I woke Wolf up and 10 today**

**Unknownwolf90: Oh yeah Tadase isn't here today the search team is still searching for him**

**Kukai: Well it is your fault you shot him out of a cannon**

**Unknownwolf90: *Glairs* I still have that cannon and but just be lucky I still need to here for this chapter I might like you more then Tadase but your still a threat to Amuto fans.**

**Ikuto: He does have a point**

**Amu: That he does**

**Nagi: Agreed**

**Kukai: Okay I'll shut up now**

**Unknownwolf90: Dont worry Kukai you Nagi and and a certin blond with pigtails will be showing up in this chapter. anyways Kukai would you do us the honnor?**

**Kukai: Gladly laywers please remember all music, songs, chjaracters and or anything to do with the Shugo chara series does not belong to Wolf but instead it belongs to the awsome japenesse artist and writers that made the series**

**Unknownwolf90: Oh and I got this idea while reading a story from ****xXxStrawberryAngelxXx if you wish to discuse the story and or future of the story you can talk to me at scifigamer90 at yahoo I but if you wish to talk via IM messenger you'll have to wait tell Thursdays and Sundays I'll also be on Wendsdays and Fridays somtimes but not likely oh and Angel-chan if you read this I loved your "Find my way back to the music" story and as for everyone else weigther you like me or not check out Angel-chan she's amazing mush better then me in my openion now on with the chapter. oh another thing comment reply time!**

**Ninja-bunny08: lol I know he's a cat but the wolf part works for the story and it's not that big of a change**

**Chapter 2 Wolf, bats, hunters, and pop stars oh my!**

It had been about a week since the mysterious man Ikuto saved Amu Amu knew her freinds wouldnt belive her about the subways so she simply told them Ikuto saved her from beinged raped by 4 guys and they havn't asked about it but Miki who lived and shared a bed room with Amu wasn't about to give up since then Amu has had dreams even calling out "Ikuto" in her sleep **(Unknownwolf90: Not as in that way you pervs)** and has been serching for this Ikuto guy online and she soon found that he had a small time band that was local rarely had gigs she just hoped this was the right Ikuto.

[at a studio on the far side of the city AKA Chara guradian's HQ]

{Amu's POV}

"Okay guys our concert was amazing and next we need a band to start opening for us" said Ran grining ear-to-ear hands on her hips. today Ran tore a plain red top with red short shorts

"Actually I sent an email to a band called Moon rising" said Miki as she played with the tune of her guitar that she called Amulet Spade we all had named out instriments actually Ran called her bass and drums Amulet heart and Amulet cross.

"you ever hear them Miki?" asked Su walking out of the studio's kitchen with a tray of cookies wearing a green sundress after setting them down she sat next to her keyboard she called amulet clover.

"Honestly no, but hey there small time I thought we'd help them out." said Miki.

"And what if they're bad when we pick a opening band that band represents our teast in music" I snaped sighing.

"heh I geuss your right my bad but I told them we'd be here today so they should be coming." said Miki. Thats Miki for you, suddenly there was a knock at our studieo door.

"C'mon in it's open!" I shout when suddenly by eyes widen and I fall out of my seat landing flat on my back at who just walked in.

{Normal pov}

Amu wore a black tank and matching skirt with a cross choker as 3 boys walk in on the left stood a orange haired jock like guy wearing a heavy coat, a green shirt and jean short that stoped just below his knees he had a guitar on his back. To the right was a another guy he had long black hair that stoped at the bottom of his shoulder blades he was taller then the red headed guitarist and wore a snow boarder get up complete with a black snow cap and black rim goggles he had a bass and in the center was the one the only Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Wow I thought that was you Miss Hinamori" said Ikuto with a smirk as she jumped up blushing 3 shades of red.

"Yeah sorry, but our lead singer was a bit..." began the red head glacing at Ikuto then back at the girls "she was a bit bussy so she wont be joining us" said the red head. Amu noticed this and she new what ever the mystery was with Ikuto obviously this lead singer and this red head where in on it. "Anyways let us introduce ourselves.

"I'm Najihiko Fujisaki but my freinds call me Naji" said the raven haired bass player.

"Hello sweet things I'm Kukai Souma Guitarist" said the Red head cockily

"And I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi lead drummer and back up singer" said Ikuto smirking with that said the 4 girls bowed.

"Okay our turn I'm Amu Hinamori lead singer and back up musician." said Amu smiling warmly.

"I'm Ran Hinamori I'm Amu's cusion and lead bass player and back up singer" said Ran excitedly.

"I'm Miki Hoshi Lead guitarist." said Miki smiling shyly.

"And lastly but not leastly I'm Su Mcknight keyborader" said Su like she had no shame.

"And together we're Chara guardians!" said all 4 girls in unison all giving them a wink at the same time.

"ALRIGHT WE FINNALLY NAILED THAT INTRODUCION" said Ran jumping up. The rest of the day the boys and girls talked like that till like 4 when Amu sliped away unseen and went to a balcony on the secound and sighed.

"Man I jsut can't get him." said Amu.

"Cant get who?" aked a voice witch surprised Amu causeing her to jump as Ikuto sat on the railing of the balcony.

Amu sighs. "I can't get you your a total mystery and I take it your not just gonna tell me are you?" Asked Amu.

"Heh correct li'l strawberry" said Ikuto smirking this comment cause Amu to blush.

"Dont call me that!" snaped Amu "But I'm geussing that Guitarist Kukai and this lead singer is in on the secrate" said Amu.

"Heh you got it" said Ikuto.

"So let me get this right you wont tell me yet you'll tell me if I'm right or not?" Asked Amu.

"Correct Strawberry" said Ikuto smirking.

"God your Irretating" shouted Amu meanwhile down stairs the boys where setting up to show the girls one of theyre songs.

"So Nagi whats the story here why you guys decide to show up?" Asked Miki.

"To tell the truth your freind Amu, Ikuto wanted to talk to her and this gave him a reason to" Said Nagi "Oi Ikuto, Amu you 2 gonna stop arguing and come down here so we can show the girls what we can do" shouts Nagi. Soon they came down and began finnal prep, and with that done Ikuto took the mic as Kukai and Nagi began playing

**(god bless the broken road by raskal flatts)**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<br>But I got lost a time or two  
>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<br>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
>Every long lost dream led me to where you are<br>Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<br>This much I know is true  
>That God blessed the broken road<br>That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
>I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you<br>But you just smile and take my hand  
>You've been there you understand<br>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
>This much I know is true<br>That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<em>

_Now I'm just rolling home  
>Into my lover's arms<br>This much I know is true  
>That God blessed the broken road<br>That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you.<em>

"So what you girls think?" asked Kukai he was soon answered as Ran, Su, and Miki Squeeled.

"Let me translate we loved the song and we'd love to have you as our opening band" said Amu Smirking. After that Amu practiced a few songs, Miki and Nagi talked about band and stage setup, Ikuto he just lounged mostly listening to Amu, as for Su she went to the kitchen to cook while Ran and Kukai talked sports soon it was getting late.

"Amu it's getting late" said Miki, Ran and Su already walking out.

"I know but I still got some work to do Miki" said Amu.

"Want me to stay?" asked Miki.

"No go on ahead I'll be alright" said Amu.

"Miki why dont you let Kukai and Nagi take you home I'll stay behind and watch her" said Ikuto

"Are you sure?" asked Miki.

As Ikuto nods and Nagi and Kukai leave with Miki and soon Amu finnished and Ikuto and her began walkinging towards her apartment.

"I'm taking it you still wont tell me what you are?" asked Amu.

"Correct strawberry" said Ikuto.

"Well your not human I know that much" said Amu.

"Then what you think I am?" asked Ikuto

"I'm not sure yet but I know your not what those guys in the subway are" said Amu

"And what you think they are?" asked Ikuto as they went around a corner.

"Oh that was an easy one a creature that has red eyes, fangs, physical qualities that attract humans regaurdless of our instincts, is faster then a human but retains a human apperance thats a vampire" said Amu.

"DINGDINGDING we have a winner" said Ikuto "But your wroung about one thing theyre eyes are not always red they're only red when they are extremely thursty or they're new" said Ikuto.

"New?" asked Amu and Ikuto nods.

"You see a lot of the missing persons in the world is actually just one thats been turned it's ussually done by a powerful high-ranking vampire" expalined Ikuto.

"I see" said Amu as they both stoped as omnious clapping could be heard as soon the where boxed in 5 behind 5 infront.

"Amu stay close" said Ikuto as she nodded as a younge man with curly red hair and glasses in a suit came walking passing the 5 infront of Ikuto and Amu.

"Smart smart girl you got there Ikuto" said the man as Ikuto growls."Allow me to introduce myself I'm Yuu Nikaido a servant to this cities master." said the man.

"Like hell we might have lost this city to you but we're not backing down again" snaped Ikuto.

"Heh Defiant and strong willed just like your father eh,Ikuto?" said the man that called himself Yuu.

"Shut it!" snaped Ikuto.

"Now hand over the girl all mutts must learn the price for harming us even if it was just lowly Spawns like those." suddenly a gun shot was heard from above as all but Ikuto looked up they saw a younge blond girl with pig tails she wore a blakc flufed dress next to her where Nagi and Kukai from the band.

"Now, now thats no way to treat our freinds" said the woman.

"Then that must make you Utau Tsukiyomi the girl with mutt blood but no mutt in her" said Yuu

_Why is he calling them mutts _wondered Amu curiously.

"Your choice vamp eigther clear out and let our freinds pass or my buddy where will maul you." said the blond Girl that was apperantly related to Ikuto.

"Fine you win" said Yuu as he waved his hand. "We will meet again Tsukiyomi my master doesn't take regection well" said Yuu as him and the vampires that had them boxed in disapears within Minuets the blonde girl Utau, Kukai, and Nagi made it down to them.

"God Ikuto why dont you announce to the whole effin world about what happens in the shadows and your suppost to be the alpha gosh!" snaped Utau.

"Wait Vampires hate you they call you mutts and alpha OMG your werewolves" said Amu.

"correct Amu" said Kukai as Utau glaired at him. "Sorry, gosh" said Kukai as he kicked a rock. the next thing I knew the blonde girl was circleing me.

"Stop that Utau!" snaped Ikuto. "Amu meet Utau my younger sister and also the lead singer to the band" said Ikuto.

"Dont forget one kick ass vamp hunter" said Utau. Soon Ikuto and the others explained to Amu everything that about 19 years ago when Ikuto was born Ikuto and Utau's dad was the alpha of a lycan clan that lived in the city and protected it's citizens but then some Master vampire came to the city and began fighting the clan in the proccess 4 out of the 7 bloodlines in the clan where lost they're father seeing it was useless surrendered the city and they're clan fled and lived in small town outside of the city that is where the clan met a orginization of Vampire hunters and the 2 allied and trained together but theyre father never wanted to attack but now they're father and the other clan heads are missing and Ikuto and them have ventured into the city to search for them.

"So you understand thats why we desgise ourselves as a band it was working until-" began Nagi.

"Until my stupid kibble brains brother saved you and destroyed those 3 vamps and let one get away" interupted Utau.

"What was I suppost to do let her die!" snaped Ikuto defending himself.

"Yes it's called picking your battles one lil life is not worth it if it makes it that much harder for us to track down the quarters!" snaped Utau.

"So it's basicly my fault that the vamps know about you guys?" asked Amu.

"YES!" shouted Utau.

"NO" shouted Ikuto and Kukai in unison the 3 of them glaired at Nagi.

"I know better then to pick a side" said Nagi.

"I knida agree with Utau" said Amu.

"Ha see even the victum agrees with me!" snaped Utau.

"Hey I got a name you know" said Amu.

"And I should care why?" asked Utau.

"You should care because weither we like it or not shes apart of this now and eigther you or Nagi are gonna teach her how to defend herself" said Ikuto.

"Wait you mean this lil thing starting at age of what 16 is gonna do what Utau and Nagi have been training to do since the age of 5?" asked Kukai.

"Kukai does kind of have a point there Ikuto." said Nagi.

"I'm up for it this city has been a hell hole for a long time and if I can help I will" see shes even agreeing and besides now that we've been found out we can take this chance to distract the vamps while the other 2 bands get the info" said Ikuto.

"Other 2 bands?" asked Amu.

"2 more groups like ours 1 is a group of an american clan it has the alpha of that clan his girlfreind and also 2 others from that clan the other is a group of hunters like Nagi and Utau only with more experice" explained Kukai.

"Okay then it's decided Utau will train amu how to defend herself with firearms and Nagi in vamp weak points and I'll teach her close quarters combat." said Ikuto.

Suddenly a phone began ringing makeing all of them jump in surprise as Amu aswered her cell "Moshi moshi" said amu and suddenly the phone away as Miki was welling in a worried tone "I'll be there in a secound Miki me and Ikuto just got sidetracked" said Amu and hung up.

[the next day at a private shooting range]

Amu sticks he head in and sees Utau shooting a revolver and Amu walks suddenly Amu was looking down the barrel of the revolver Utau's finger on the traigger as she smirks evily "it'd be so easy to shoot you and get you out of our hair" said Utau

**end chapter**

**Unknownwolf90: And thats the end of chapter 2**

**Prof. Mental: A cliff hanger with such a deviously evil question behind it.**

**Amu: *crys* Wolf wants me dead**

**Unknownwolf90: *runs to her* Amu no I dont I-I ~sighs~ mental Utau Ikuto HELP! *looks over at them only to find them all missing* oh you guys suck. sighs please read and review or Amu wont stop crying please I'm begging you all I dont like it when Amu or any girl cries**


End file.
